Arms Like Twigs
by xoxpinkpantherxox
Summary: This is a story about how anorexia can affect the lives of normal hardworking teenage girls that have been brainwashed by those stupid glossy mags! Romance Friendship and serious issues! Please take this seriously...it's no joke! TROYELLA JUST FYI!
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella's POV 

I stared down onto the glossy pages of the magazine in front of me. The slim tanned models stared back at me with a look on their face that screamed out _"I'm soooo much better than you!"_ At that moment I wanted to cry out and tell them to stop taunting me. The looks. The voices. I just couldn't take it anymore! I had to do something about it. At a size four I knew that I was two sizes too big. It's not like I had money to blow on a personal trainer like Sharpay did. Plus she was naturally beautiful and slim. It's not like she _needed_ her daily workout. I was so jelous Sharpay had this perfect life and she had all the things that I needed, I knew a good friend like her would never bail on me when I needed them.

I went over to Sharpay's house after to school. I needed a favour which I felt was long over due.

"Sharpay…do you think you could…maybe…possibly…start giving me a work out after school? I feel like I seriously need it?" I asked cautiously.

"Gabs of course I will. But if you don't mind me asking…why? You seriously don't need to you look gorgeous the way you are!" I knew deep down that she was right. I had brown curls that fell over my shoulders, highlighting my Filipino complexion. And I knew that their were people that were bigging than me but right now I felt like a whale compared to everyone else…especially the all the models in the magazines.

"Erm…it's for…for a wedding. Me and my mum have a family wedding to attend in a month or so and I want to stay in shape…because I'm going to be a bridesmaid." A lie I didn't have to tell. But lucky for me she bought it. And I was now on the road to becoming who I really wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Just need to say got some great reviews for first chapter!! Will try and update everyday but might be hard. Trying to get about 5 by the weekend but we'll see how it goes. Much Love!! Xoxoxox

No-one's POV 

Gabriella needed to come up with an excuse for what she would be doing after school that would be keeping her busy. She had sworn Sharpay to secrecy and now had to conjure up a good lie for the gang, Troy and her mother. She settled on "Sharpay's going to teach me some dance's that she's learning at stagecoach that I might be interested in. That in itself would explain the work out clothes that she would take with her and it would also mean no one would be any wiser to what she was really doing.

The first session crucified her. She had never drank so much water or done so much exercise in sixty minutes before. The amount of sweat was unbelievable. But she loved the rush it gave her. She had also already worked out a food plan. On a morning she would come down stairs later than usual, claiming that she overslept due to late night studying. She would grab her lunch and an apple and head on to school. She would dispose of her brown-bagged lunch at the first possible chance. The apple would be eaten at lunch in front of everyone so they didn't notice her not eating. And then her mum wouldn't actually get home until 8pm, so she could just say that she had already eaten…after all "dancing" would make her hungry. Simple.

Gabriella's Diary Day 1 

_119lbs_

_Today is the first day of my better, slimmer and more attractive life. My start weight is 119lbs. I hope to loose at least 2lbs a day that way in two weeks I can loose 28lbs!!! Today was my last day of meal after meal after meal. Below are all the things that I ate today:_

_Toast with jam_

_Tea_

_Orange juice_

_Banana_

_Chilli fries with cheese_

_Yoghurt_

_Apple_

_Water_

_Lasagne with steamed vegetables_

_Pancakes _

_Hot Chocolate_

_That is a typical day of foods for me. From now on that will be reduced dramatically for me to reach my goal._

_Gabby _

_Xxx_

Troy's POV

Gabi started to act strangely at the beginning of the week. She suddenly wanted dance lessons off Sharpay. All I can say is…HAS SHE LOST HER MIND!!!! She knows that once Sharpay has set her mind to something she never ever stops. Like the time she wrestled Amber White to the ground because she told everyone that Sharpay's Louis Vuitton was fake. Now that was what I call a good day at school. I know what Gabriella's like. She probably didn't have the heart to refuse the offer so it was better to just agree to it. But I started to notice that her clothes started to seem loose and her cheeks weren't as rosy and cute as they normally were. I decided to confront her about it.

"Gabs…you feeling ok? It's just you don't look to good." I didn't want to offend her by saying that she looked like death.

"I'm fine Troy I've just been working a bit too hard. Don't worry about me," she smiled at me sweetly pecked me on the cheek and walked off. I laughed to myself thinking she's been studying too much again.

No-ones POV

Gabriella's bubby and fun personality began to drift away. Bags quickly developed underneath her eyes and her cheeks lost their rosy glow. Her eyes didn't seem to sparkle in the same way that they once had. And she seemed to be getting less and less patient by the second. But no one would have suspected that her mind had been corrupted and she was slowly destroying the young woman that she had spent a long time maturing into.

**Okay, so that's chapter 2. I know the stories dragging a bit but in the next couple of chapters it's going to speed up and go quickly. Feel free to give me some ideas about stuff that you want to see in the next chapter. This stories for you so it should have what you want it to!!**

**Much Love! xoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm trying to update as much as possible but I'm at college next week so it will be harder but I'll try and do a couple of really long chapters a week. Much Love! Xoxox

No-ones POV

It was exactly two weeks since Gabriella's alternative lifestyle had begun, and it was slowly becoming harder and harder to hide what she was doing. Troy had picked up on her weight loss and thought it was down to stress. So he invited her over for dinner. He knew she didn't having many family meals since her mum worked late nights so he was sure she would appreciate a good home cooked meal for a change. However the thought of eating terrified Gabriella. Every time she looked into the mirror she saw a fat girl staring back at her, but the control that she had over her body was exhilarating. She loved knowing that she could turn down food so easily; because the mere thought of it passing her lips repulsed her. She had bought herself a couple of belts to help hold her trousers up…otherwise they would end up hanging around her ankles. She was planning on going shopping that way people would notice her weight loss less if her pants and shirts fit her.

Gabriella's POV

The workouts that Sharpay had been giving me had really pushed me at the beginning but now I felt like it wasn't doing anything for me. So I started to take matters into my own hands. I went home after school to change and then I would sprint to Sharpay's house. Then I would do a fast jog around the park and back home. I got home about 6pm and had time to do some sit-ups before my mum arrived home. By the time she did arrive home I would have been showered and in my pyjamas that had always been too big for me, doing homework in the lounge. I started out at a disgusting 119lbs, I was now 103lbs. It was starting to become harder and harder to loose weight now. In the first two days I managed to loose 6lbs, which was more than my target. Two weeks later I was lucky if I managed 1lb a day. But 1lb was better than nothing and it all adds up in the end. But I had a bigger problem. Troy wanted me to go over to his house for dinner. How was I going to sit through a meal with him and his parents?

I had to come up with an excuse. His mum was the fussy type that loved filling you until you felt like you were going to explode. I decided on just saying that I felt ill that day. That way she wouldn't make me eat because I might end up being sick. Maybe I could eat 3 or 4 mouthfuls and then saying I couldn't do it. It was more believable and I could do a harder and longer workout to make up for it tomorrow. This was going to be the worst Friday night of my life!

Troy's POV

Gabby seemed really uncomfortable when she came over on the Friday. When I went to pick her up she seemed reluctant to go. First she said she was tired and didn't feel too good. Then when I finally convinced her she kept delaying me by running back into her house saying she'd forgotten something. After about ten minutes her mum cam to the door on our fifth time trying to leave and she shut the door and locked us both out. So we eventually managed to leave.

The entire ride there was silent. You could cut the tension with a knife. Relief flooded me as we pulled into my driveway.

"Mum we're home!" I shouted as we walked through the door. I could smell the chicken pasta my mum was making in the kitchen. She always made it especially for when Gabriella came over.

"Gabriella! It's so good to see you again! Are you feeling ok? Troy said that you'd been ill." Mrs Bolton was always worried about all his friends especially Gabriella, because she saw her as a daughter.

"Not really I haven't had much of an appetite because…um…I've had a stomach bug and it's…um…still affecting me." Gabriella seemed nervous about answering which was strange because she was normally quite bubbly with my mother.

"Ok well you just try and eat as much as you can," my mum was always too soft and I could tell she knew that something was wrong. Just like I knew.

No one spoke throughout the entire meal. Everyone was stealing glances at Gabby. All she ate were a few mouthfuls of pasta every now and then she poked food around her plate all night. We went upstairs after dinner, I felt like I needed to talk to her and try and find out what was wrong with her.

"Gabby you would tell me if something was bothering you wouldn't you. I mean you wouldn't like to me?"

"Of course not Troy you know that I always tell you everything." She smiled but it wasn't convincing.

"Then why have you been so distant from everyone lately?"

"I haven't like I said I've been ill and had a lot of work to do, some of us do actually do the work school sets us."

"WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS!!" I scared myself with how loud and angry my voice was and I knew I scared Gabby. " Gabs I'm so sor-" I was cut off as she ran out of my house. As I stood off my bed to follow her I heard the door slam. I knew it would be pointless now so I went to do something I never really thought I would need to do. I went to my mum for advice.

Gabriella's POV

I ran home as fast as I possibly could. Troy had never raised his voice to me before. He had always respected me and let me do things my own way because he knew that I was always right in what I was doing. Like this. This is the right thing for me to do. I _need _to do this, not only for me but also for Troy. It will make him happier and he'll love me more.

Troy hadn't tried to follow me this time, which was good. But he did call me several times, but I didn't answer. You se I never let anything distract me while I'm doing a workout. It was Saturday night now and he hadn't come round to see me yet which was unusual but I was glad that he hadn't found out. He doesn't need to know what I'm doing. Not yet anyway.

_Gabriella's Diary_

_Dear diary,_

_It's now 2.30 in the afternoon on Saturday. I kind of fell out with Troy last night but it just means that I had a free day today to make up for eating last night. I've been up since 5.30. I went for a run and came home at 7. Then I went to Sharpay's for a workout. She's just had the gym in her house expanded so I spent two hours there instead of one, and I even convinced her to spend an hour on her dance mat which hopefully did me some good. I was home for about 12, mum said she left me some pasta in the fridge. Bin. Since then I've been running round the house doing as much as I could. It's like punishment for what I did. I think I'll stop for a bit now though and do my homework. Taylor's been on at me to have a study session but I don't have time after school. Not like she would understand why I have to do this. Not like anybody would, that's why it has to be a secret._

_Day 15_

_Start weight: 119lbs_

_Last Weighing: 103lbs_

_Current weight: 102lbs_

_Weight loss: 1lb_

_Total Weight loss: 17lbs_

_Love Always_

_Gabby_

_xxx_

Troy's POV

My mum had told me that Gabby probably has a lot on her mind and suggested that I sit and listen to her and then she might tell me. If not then she would deal with it herself or tell me in her own time. I thought it might be nice to surprise her so I climbed up onto her balcony with her favorite ice cream and DVD ready for a cosy date in her room. But what I saw was the very last thing that I expected. My beautiful, sweet, innocent Gabriella was in sweat pants and a tank top with sweat dripping off her. Jumping to conclusions like I do I was scanning her room for a guy…but she was alone. Next thing I knew she had taken her shirt off and what I saw will stay with me forever. The once curvy and sexy body had been replaced by a skeletal frame. She wasn't wearing any make up and for the first time I saw her skin had become spotty and greasy. She had also taken her trousers off and it almost looked like her legs had disappeared. Her thighs were the same width as her arms had once been and her arms resembled frail twigs. I never knew she had lost so much weight. Suddenly she pulled out a tape measure and starting recording the width of her waist and legs. It was the I realized. My girlfriend was starving herself. The love of my life was anorexic.

**Okay so I've been getting really great reviews but I'd love some people to tell me what they want Troy's reaction to be and Whether it should have a happy or sad ending. At the moment I'm thinking like Romeo and Juliette ending. Lemme know whatcha think!!**

**Much Love**

**Han**

**xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya sorry it's taking me a couple of days to udate but I'm trying to do as much as I can. There's a lot of anorexia info in this so you can totally skip it if you don't feel like reading it. I have put in the website address where I got the info it's form the NHS website (I'm British by the way and it stands for National Health Service) and there's more infor on the website if anyone wants to take a look! Much Love xoxox**

No-one's POV

A single tear slid down Troy's cheek. All he could think about was why was she doing this. It had only taken him a matter of seconds to know what was going on once he looked through the window. He knew that he couldn't face confronting tonight. It had to think about this, and probably talk to the gang, especially the girls maybe they would know how to help him sort it. He quietly climbed down from the balcony and dragged himself home. By the time his feet crossed the threshold to his home his mind was in overdrive. He decided that he needed to do some research. He couldn't help Gabby unless he knew what was really going on with her and maybe it would tell him what to do. He typed the word "anorexia into google and this is what he came up with. This was the website address: http://www.nhsdirect.nhs.uk/articles/article.aspx?articleId27 . The information that he found said:

"Anorexia nervosa means loss of appetite for nervous reasons. However, this is misleading because people with anorexia nervosa may have a normal appetite, but drastically control their eating so as not to satisfy their appetite. People with anorexia do not wish to starve themselves to death, but they may deny the seriousness of a very low body weight.

If you have anorexia you may have an intense fear of gaining weight and losing control of your body shape. Your focus on food may become a means of controlling your life. You may feel life is just happening to you and that what you eat is the one part of your life you are able to control. To exercise control over your body shape, you may use restrictive dieting and/or intense exercise programmes. You may also use laxatives and diurestics.

Although it is likely that there is some link to the importance modern society places on being thin, the causes of anorexia nervosa are complex and are also linked to feelings of control and self-worth.Anorexia nervosa often starts between the ages of 15 and 25, but it can develop in children as young as 10 and in older people. Although 90 of those who develop anorexia are women, the condition also affects men. Anorexia nervosa is found in all social groups and almost all cultural groups.

It is difficult to estimate how widespread anorexia nervosa is, but surveys suggest that 1 of young girls (age 15-25) have the condition."

Troy needed to know what the symptoms were as well. Because he needed to be 100 certain that this was what was wrong. For the physical changes he found:

"The physical changes that anorexia nervosa can cause include:

slow, progressive weight loss, often starting with a normal weight-reducing diet. Children and teenagers with anorexia may still gain weight, but not enough in relation to the normal growth rate for a person of their age,

stomach pains, swollen stomach and constipation or diarrhoea

fainting, dizzy spells and feeling cold,

downy hair growth on the body,

dry, rough or discoloured skin,

hair that thins, breaks or falls out,

swelling of the hands, feet or face,

teeth problems, caused by acid from the stomach rotting away the tooth enamel during repeated vomiting

insomnia and fatigue

loss of bone mass and the onset of osteoporosis (brittle bones) caused by low calcium levels,

low blood pressure,

changes to pulse rate and rhythm caused by changes in blood potassium levels, and

blood changes, including anaemia, low white cell count, plasma and platelet abnormalities"

He also discovered that anorexia can affect behaviour:

"Anorexia nervosa can also cause personality and behavioural changes. A person with anorexia may:

have an intense fear of gaining weight and a distorted perception of their own body shape - even a normal, healthy body weight may make them feel tense and panicky,

spend an excessive amount of time in front of a mirror and see themselves as very fat despite visual evidence to the contrary,

wear baggy clothes to disguise their true weight,

deny that there is a problem with their weight,

become depressed

experience mood swings,

become more serious, introverted or restless,

feel guilty, lose confidence or self-esteem, or become less assertive and more dependent

lose interest in their normal activities, becoming focused on their diet,

develop rituals attached to eating and hiding food,

over-exercise,

begin vomiting in secret and/or taking laxatives, or

use appetite suppressants and/or diuretics"

Even after finding out the symptoms and knowing what anorexia was Troy sill couldn't be certain this was the cause. Gabriella meant the world to him but for now he would have to sit back and observe. This is because so far she had only shown a few of the symptoms. He decided he would go to bed, that way he might dream up a solution to this major problem.

Gabriella's POV 

All Saturday I was working out. It was the longest that I had ever went without a break. Troy had left me a couple of messages but I ignored them all. My mum had started to become really annoying. I think she must have known what was wrong because she started to come home earlier and try and make me sit down to meals which I refused to eat. And all through today she had been bringing yoghurts and smoothies up to my room for me. But every single one of them went untouched. I had a feeling that Mrs Bolton had told my mum something. After she did tend to fuss over me an awful lot. I carried on until about nine o'clock at night, then decided to record the good progress that I was hopefully making.

Gabriella's Diary 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I worked really hard to make sure I put right the things that I ate at the Bolton household on Friday night. I decided to have some fun and measure my waist and thighs and see how far I had come since a doctor had done this a couple of years ago. I wrote them down somewhere but I can't seem to find them now. But I do remember that my waist is now 3inches smaller!!! I was a bit worried earlier because I thought I heard rustling outside but I think it was just the neighbours cat. I really don't want to go to school on Monday but I suppose I can just avoid everyone. That way I can just do this myself. Their all to busy to care anyway._

Still Day 15 Start Weight: 119lbs 

_Last Wighing: 102lbs_

_Current Weight: 99lbs_

_Weightloss; 3lbs_

_Total Weitloss: 20lbs_

No-ones POV 

Gabriella went in the bath after she had finished writing in her diary. At 10.15 she went downstairs to get a glass of water.

"Gabriella" her mum was sat on on the sofa in the lounge in front of her laptop. "I have to go away for two weeks and I have to leave tomorrow. There's a work conference in New York and I have to go…would you like to come with me sweetheart?" Gabriella knew that her mum was hoping she would say yes, because she wanted to make sure she was ok. However Gabriella saw this as a way for her mother to watch over her like a baby…like she didn't trust her.

"Mum I don't want to have to catch up on two weeks of work. Plus me and Sharpay and Taylor are going shopping next weekend and we've had it planned for a while." Gabriella knew that her mum would back down if she played the school AND friend card. She had always been very serious about her school work and because she had moved cross country so much she had never had any real friends that she had stayed in touch with. And her mother knew that she was extremely close with the rest of the gang. Especially because she was an only child and the youngest of all her friends, they were like her brothers and sisters.

"Okay then well I already called the gangs parents to let them know what's happening incase you need anything and Taylor and Sharpay told me to tell you that they're organizing a sleepover at each of their houses. So as long as you turn up at school get your work done and keep the house clean…then I'm fine with you staying here."

"Okay mum night!" Gabriella went off to bed hoping that her friends wouldn't notice that she wouldn't be eating at the sleepovers. And she prayed that Troy wouldn't talk about Friday night because as far as she was concerned it was already forgotten.

**Let me know what you think I'm having some pretty good ideas about the chapter and all I'm gunna say is that Troy does have a bit of a temper tantrum and someone will end up in hospital because of something that someone else did!!**

**Much Love!**

**xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya well I'm back at school now so my updates are less frequent but I am trying hopefully there will be more soon!!**

**Much Love xoxox**

No-ones POV

Gabriella's mum left at 9 on Sunday morning. She was going away to New York for two weeks on a business trip and Gabriella had wanted to stay behind.

"Now be good sweetheart and don't hesitate to call me if you need anything…anything at all. Promise?"

"I promise mum. Now go or you'll miss you're flight!! Don't worry I'll be fine and I'll call you every night when I get home ok?"

Mrs. Montez and her daughter hugged tightly on the doorstep before Gabriella ushered her into the waiting taxi and waving her off. Once the car was out of sight Gabriella began with her grueling routine of exercise to obtain her "perfect" body.

Gabriella's POV 

I got up at 5.30 on Monday morning. I realized that by getting up an hour earlier I could do at least 300 in thirty minutes and could then have a 20 minute shower before deciding on what to wear and doing my hair and make up. While in the shower I did everything I possibly could to avoid looking down. The sight of my own body repulsed me. And I was certain that it repulsed Troy. Otherwise he would have came round to see me on the Sunday. I decided on a pair of very baggy jeans and a black tank top with my white cardigan over the top. I slipped a pair of gold pumps onto my feet followed by a gold necklace fro Troy which had two gold hearts hanging from it. I left my long, curly brunette hanging loose and did my make up fairly natural. Today was the day that I had to convince Troy that I was perfectly fine.

Troy's POV 

Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Martha and Zeke came round to my house on Sunday. I had to tell them about Gabby because I thought that maybe they would help me help her. After all, Taylor and Sharpay were her best friends. If anyone could help her it would be them.

"Okay guys we all know that Gabriella hasn't really been herself lately and I think I found out why." Everyone's ears pricked, eager to hear what I had to say. You could tell that they were worried from their body language. "Well guys…erm…I'm not really sure how to…erm…put this but I think…I think-"

"SPIT IT OUT BOLTON!!" Sharpay's anger always got the better of her. Lucky for me that Zeke and Ryan were their otherwise I think she would have pounced and killed me there and the. After all she is a mountain lion, as Chad would say.

I took a deep breath, "I think that Gabriella might be anorexic." Everyone was silent. No one moved. No one dared breathe. You could hear a pin drop. I took this as a signal to continue. I snuck onto her balcony last night because I wanted to try and talk to her. I saw her measuring her waist and weighing herself. And I could see her ribs through her tank top. She really doesn't look good guys.

Sharpay's POV 

I broke down crying hysterically.

"It's all my fault!"

"Shar what are you talking about? How is it your fault?" Taylor was trying to soothe me. After about ten minutes of hiccupping sobs I calmed down enough to tell everyone what Gabs had been doing after school.

"Gabby came to me and asked me to give her some workouts after school because she was going to a wedding. I swear Troy I didn't know what she was doing. I started to slow it down when I noticed her weight loss but as soon as I wasn't looking she turned it up even higher that it started. There was nothing I could do!"

"Sharpay how long has this been going on?" Kelsi asked me.

"Just over two weeks. She won't stop she just keeps going. I'm so scared guys if something happens to her it's my fault!!"

Gabriella's POV 

I avoided the gang until about Wednesday, even though I could feel them staring at me all the time. As I walked past them in the hallway they would suddenly fall silent and look at me. Staring. And silently judging. Sharpay had said that she had coursework to do and didn't have time to give me a workout after school. To be honest I think that she was trying to avoid me. It was because they were embarrassed to be seen stood next to me. That was it. My body makes them sick. It was probably better that we didn't speak to each other until I at least looked as fantastic as the models in my magazines. Then we could all have a better life.

On Wednesday night when I got home from school I decided to go on my laptop. What made me choose doing that over exercising I have no idea, but I did. I decided to read up about losing weight to see if there was anything that I could do to loose more weight. I found a chat room through google and thought to myself that maybe there would be people their that could help me. It was the type of chat room that was meant for people like me. People that would finally understand me. All I had to do was put in my e-mail, username and password and I was ready to go. It said to use your first name as your username but I couldn't risk people finding out who I really was, so instead I went by the name of Dakota. I got talking to a girl called Tiffany. She understood.

**(Gabriella aka Dakota)**

_(Tiffany)_

_Hey, asl?_

**16/f/usa you?**

Same 

**Where about's in US?**

Albuquerque, New Mexico you? 

**OMG ME 2!!**

Lol…so how are you doing it then I don't eat anymore…and exercise like you wouldn't believe Me too…hey do you want to meet up tomorrow or something, it would be so good to finally have someone to talk to Yeah sure. BTW what school do you go to? 

_**East High you?**_

**Same, I'm surprised I don't know you**

_**Maybe we do but just don't know that we do yet. Well do you want to meet in the cafeteria first thing for "breakfast"? lol**_

**Yeah I'd love to seeya then!!**

After I had finished talking to Tiffany I decided to write in my diary, that way I'd know everything for when me and Tiffany saw each other in the morning.

Gabriella's Diary 

_Dear Diary,_

_Haven't really got a lot to say today. I've pushed myself as far as I could go everyday but I'm still trying to work harder and it's slowly starting to pay off. A few months and I will be perfect. And I made a new friend called Tiffany. We're meeting at school tomorrow and she's like me! I can't wait to meet her!!_

_Love Always_

_Gabby_

_Xxx_

_Day 19_ Start Weight: 119lbs 

_Last Weighing: 99lbs_

_Current Weight: 90lbs_

_Weight loss: 9lbs_

_Total Weight loss: 29lbs_

No-one's POV

On Thursday morning Gabriella was in the cafeteria wearing the blue hooded jumper and grey sweatpants that she swore she would. That was so that Tiffany could recognize her. She said she would be wearing pink combats and her black hooded zippy. Gabriella been sat there for 10 minutes convinced that she wasn't going to turn up. Then she saw someone she recognized walking towards her. Melissa Johnson who had been in her biology class last year was walking towards her.

"Gabriella?! You're Dakota! Oh my gosh I never would have guessed!" she squealed.

"I know me neither. Wow how did I not know it was you!!" They both shared a friendly hug as they sat down and began to talk "strategies."

Little did they know that Taylor was listening and watching form behind the wall. She heard all about what they were doing to themselves. She held back her tears as she saw her best friend, her soul sister, flash Melissa from biology last year a look at her protruding ribs. The cafeteria had emptied a long time ago and they weren't trying to whisper as they were unaware of who was listening. Suddenly Melissa did the exact same thing as Gabriella, except she took off her sweater, all she was wearing underneath was tiny tank top that hugged the top half of her body tightly. Her ribs were worse than Gabriella's, and her shoulder blades were like razors, she was at least a size zero. Taylor expected Gabriella to recoil in shock but instead she grinned and pulled her trousers around her leg, revealing a thigh that was no bigger the her own wrist.

**BTW I live in England so if anyone watches Hollyoaks religiously like me yes I am basing it on the whole Hannah and Melissa story line and the same thing will happen to Melissa but it will help our Gabby!!**

**PS 4 MORE DAYS TILL US BRITS GET TO SEE HSM2 WOOT!!! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6AN IMPORTANT!

**Heya guys, just want to say thanks for all the fab reviews and omg a JP and Craig storyline is a fab idea but I think I'll use that as a main storyline for my next story lol...sorry I forgot who mentioned it but I loveya for it!!!**

**Also I know this is something that does really happen to people and I know it might be hard for some people to read but it's a chance for those who don't experience to maybe experience it through the eyes of some of their fave characters!**

**And I have been asked if this is based on me. The answer is no I'm a normal kinda gal and I can't live without my chocolate and cuppas!**

**Will update asap but I have a lot of college work to do so it might be about a week so apologies for that!**

**TO ALL YOU BRIT BABES!!! 2 MORE DAYS FOR US WOOT!!! so jelous if you've already seen HSM2 ! lol**

**Much Love**

**Hannah**

**xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

No one's POV 

Taylor had finally saw the damage that Gabriella was doing to herself first hand and she knew they had to stop it. This was serious business. Gabriella had refused to let her friends come and stay round her house so she invited Melissa instead. She stayed there from Thursday and was still there on Saturday. They had ditched school and Friday and all they had done since then were exercise, sleep for very few hours and drink water. All her friends had come up with a way of getting through to Gabby, they just had to convince her to let them have five minutes to show her something that they had spent a lot of time making. For her.

On Saturday night the whole gang turned up at Gabriella's house with photos, home videos. And then some disturbing images of anorexia victims, which they were praying, would make Gabriella see sense. Gabriella answered the door. She looked less than pleased to see the East High Wildcats in her doorstep. Sharpay, being the loud one, spoke up first.

"Hey Gabs, since your mum's out of town we thought we'd come and keep you company with some DVD's what dya say?" She smiled innocently. Sharpay wasn't the sharpest knife in the draw but she was smart enough to know that Gabriella couldn't turn down that smile along with the famous puppy dog eyes.

"Erm…well I kind of have a fri-" she was cut off by Taylor.

"Come on Gabster we hardly ever get together anymore and this is the perfect night. And if your nice to me and feed me like you should I might let you straighten my hair" Chad said playfully.

Gabriella giggled knowing that tonight would be fun. As long as everything went ok. They walked in the living room and came face to face with Melissa. Her frail body and gaunt face was enough to make you want to cry. Introduction weren't necessary, as they had already met at school in past years.

"So we thought we'd watch some home movies about the times we've had together like the legendary cake fights," said Troy.

"Yeah and don't forget our fabulous attempt at a bake sale!" Ryan chipped in. Everyone giggled at the memory of Zeke almost having heart failure when they had asked how to turn the oven on.

Gabriella became aware of Melissa feeling uncomfortable and decided to get this started. "Ok guys why don't you pick whatever you want to watch."

"Actually Gabs we made a special video just for you and it shows how much we love you and how much we want us all to be together in the future." Jason said.

She wasn't to sure about this but thought that if she let them do what she wanted then they might leave her and Melissa alone earlier.

She paid very little attention to the film until she heard the words " This is what you look like now…and trust us, it's not good." On the screen there was a picture a woman sat in the foetal position with no clothes one. Literally skin and bones. For the first time Gabriella had doubts about what she was doing. Then Troy's sweet voice came pouring through the speakers, "Gabriella. Everyday of our lives, I want to find you there and hold on tight. I'm never going to let you go. So stop doing something that would make me have to let go. I know I've never said this to you…but I love you. But there's only so much I can take Gabriella. And now I'm pushing myself to the limit to stand by you even though it hurts. You know that I'm always there for you and I will be forever. So listen to us. Let us help. Were all in the together, and without you were all nothing." The screen faded to black.

No one spoke. Tears were pouring down Gabriella's cheeks. She slowly dragged her weak body off the sofa and over to Troy who was now standing. Then something very unexpected happened.

"I-AM-FINE-STOP-TRYING-TO-RUIN-MY-LIFE!" Gabriella shouted through gritted teeth. Troy was about to respond but was beat to it by Melissa.

"You losers don't understand! You don't get what it's like. When people like us say was fine we are! Gabriella was fine until you all started meddling in her life! Can you people not give her some space!!" That was the first time they had ever heard Melissa speak. Suddenly Gabriella through herself at Troy aiming punches all over his body. He pulled her close trying to calm her down. All the guys surrounded them trying to control a very angry and distraught young woman.

No body noticed Melissa clutch her chest. Gasp for air. And slowly fall to the floor in a lifeless heap.

"MELISSA!!!!" Gabriella was at her side shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Someone called an ambulance but it was too late. Melissa's anorexia had caused her body to start eating away at her organs, which led to a heart attack. She died.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella's POV 

Could what they were saying be true? Was this how it would eventually end for me? Am I doing the right thing?

All these thoughts went through my head as I sat in the hospital waiting room, hoping they would say it was something like cancer of a family disease. Something, which would prove not only to all my friends, but also to me…that I was doing the right thing.

Troy had been talking with a doctor, actually they all had. I remember her coming up to me and asking to have a little chat. She said I could bring as many of my friends as I liked. I chose to go alone.

"Ok Gabriella, my name is Doctor Anderson, but feel free to call me Lizzie. Now would you like to be known as Gabriella or do you have some hip nickname?" she giggled and smiled at me warmly. Trying her best to keep me interested and comfortable. It wasn't working.

"Some people call me Gabs, or Gabby or sometimes Ella because they like to be different. I guess you can call me Ella if you want to." I replied quietly.

She nodded her head in understanding. Then suddenly those dreaded questions began.

"Are you feeling ok? How is your regular diet? Are you worried about anything? Would you like to talk to someone? We can offer councilors and clinics for this type of thing Ella sweetheart." They came at me so quickly I wasn't sure about how to respond. Part of me wanted to scream as loud as possible and tell her exactly what she could do with her "help" but I was far too polite to do so. Or was it that, deep down, I knew I wanted everything she had offered me? I didn't want to listen to what everyone was saying, because I thought that I knew all I needed to know. I didn't realize that somewhere inside me, I knew every single person was right, but I couldn't say so. It's not like I had my mum to talk to. She had been away working in London and she had to stay there for two months if we wanted to stay in Albuquerque. It was a sacrifice I was willing to make. I suddenly remembered that Lizzie was still talking.

"-So if you ever want anyone to talk to or need any help you know where to find me ok?"

I smiled and politely thanked her as I made my way to the door. Little did I know I would be back in this very room shortly, to hear some news that would change my life forever.

Troy's POV 

It had been about a week since Melissa's death and Gabs had barely uttered a word to anyone. No body knew how to handle the situation. Everyday when she came into school she looked worse. I was terrified of anyone bumping into her think that one slight touch could break every fragile bone in her body. She had at least let me start hugging her again. To be honest I hated it. She barely had enough energy to hug me back and when she did it just made me able to feel every bone in her body more than I already could. It brought tears to my eyes. One day she had fourth period free and said she was going to catch up on some homework and then meet me in Chemistry class. I hated to be away from her but I couldn't watch her 24/7, even though I wish I could.

Gabriella's Diary 

_Dear Diary,_

_I still can't believe that Melissa isn't here anymore. I can almost hear her talking to me sometimes and it kills me inside when I think about how I couldn't do anything to stop it. I knew I couldn't but I wish I could have tried. I've done my best to keep on top of things…for her._

Love Always 

_Gabby_

_Xxx_

Day 30 Start Weight: 119lbs 

_Last Weighing: 90lbs_

_Current Weight: 76lbs_

Weight loss: 14lbs 

_Total Weight loss: 43lbs_

Troy's POV 

When Gabriella came into Chemistry I knew what she'd been doing. She had her diary clutched to her chest as if it was something that she couldn't bear to live without. She'd been recording all of weights and things again. Like she had done the night I climbed onto the balcony. She walked up to her desk and just as she was about to sit down. She collapsed into a lifeless heap on the floor.

I ran over panic stricken. This is what happened to Melissa. But she was breathing which settled me slightly. An ambulance arrived within minutes. I was so caught up in trying to wake my sleeping angel that I didn't even notice anyone take out a cell phone. Then her lips turned blue.

No one's POV 

Gabriella ended up in hospital being fed through a tube. Troy was by her side for three days. It's not like he really had much choice though. As Gabby's lips had turned blue he had started flapping about and slipped on the hard floor and knocked himself clean out by hitting his head on the table. He was unconscious and they wanted to keep him in because he had severely cracked his head open but he didn't mind.

They were both awake within a few days and Lizzie wanted to talk to Gabriella…she suggested she bring a friend as her mother was out of town (the Bolton's had stayed by her and Troy's sides). Troy and Gabriella seated themselves at her desk. Gabriella was in a wheelchair as she was too weak to walk.

"Now Gabriella, what you have been doing to yourself has caused some damage. You can still sit there and see your fine but you need to know this now. Gabriella, you may have noticed that your periods have stopped, or become less frequent. Am I right?" Lizzie questioned.

Troy turned a deep crimson as did Gabriella and she gave a very small nod.

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but…you may find it almost impossible to conceive a child in the future. Your body has endured so much that it simply wouldn't be able to cope so it won't allow it to happen. There is about a one in a million chance you will be able to have children. I'm very sorry Ella."

Gabriella burst into tears as Troy held her best he could to try and comfort her. But what can you say when someone's whole life plane comes crashing down at their feet?

Gabriella slowly but surely made a recovery. However, she had to be forced into rehab and Troy had to stay with her otherwise she would try and runaway. They guys alternated nights to stay in the clinic with her because she sunk into depression and they were terrified about what she might try and do. She had started to come to terms with the difference between health and illness and had found away of releasing anger without abusing her body. She threw out all her stupid magazines that ruined her life and burned the diary of the worst times that she's ever had. All that mattered now was the future. Gabriella was one of the lucky ones, who made it and came to their senses. Melissa wasn't. Thousands of young men and women go through this and more often than not, the endings are far from happy.


	9. Epilogue

Gabriella's life had changed dramatically since her ordeal as a teenager. Luckily she had no set backs and her friends and family stayed by her until she was one hundred percent better. After she came out of hospital she went into rehab and made a few new friends but still refused to eat. But that soon changed when her friend Darcy had a heart attack and died…right in front of Gabriella. It was like Melissa all over again except this time it finally sank in that she needed to sort herself out. The damage was done so all she could do now was prevent anything further from happening.

She gained back most of the weight she had lost and she had actually never felt happier.

Gabriella came out or rehab within 6 months and 2 years later, Troy Bolton finally proposed to her. Something that he had thought he would never get the chance to do. Their wedding day was amazing. Everything was white and red which looked beautiful against the soft white snow that was gently falling outside, on that perfect Christmas eve.

Gabriella had been told that she would never conceive her child because of her anorexia. It had hit her hard but she had eventually come to terms with it and accepted the consequences. They had decided to wait until summer to go on a honeymoon, but little did they know that that was going to be one vacation that they would not be able to take. It was Christmas morning and Gabriella had been up since 6 feeling ill. She was waiting for her husband of less than 24 hours to come downstairs, because she couldn't wait to give him his gift.

"Good morning Mrs Bolton," Troy grinned as he wandered downstairs in his basketball shorts and wife beater.

"Good morning Mr Bolton," she giggle back flirtaciously.

Troy handed a Gabriella a very small box in gold paper and a black bow tied around it. She tore the paper of like an excited child and found a white gold diamond necklace with matching ear rings and tennis bracelet.

"Thank you so much Troy I love it!!" she squeeled.

"I got you one more thing that would make us both complete. Now close your eyes" Gabriella squeezed her eyelids shut and opened them when Troy pushed a a red wrapped boxy towards her. She took the lid off revealing a Great Dane puppy barking at her excitedly. She lifted the tiny brown and black dog up and examined the collar he was wearing…Scooby. Totally Troy.

She passionately kissed her husband and then started to play with her new "child."

"Ohh so I don't get anything this year then" Troy joked. Gabriella giggled as she lefd them the front yard of their home. "Gabi what-" Troy stopped mid sentence noticing the brnad new Audi S4 in black sitting in his driveway!

"OH MY GOD!!!" Now it was his turn to act like a little girl.

"Well that was all I got you but I do have a little thing extra for you"

"Gabriella whatever it is take it back I know this car cost a bomb and I love it and I don't need anything else. Only you" He kissed her and ran back over to his new "baby"

"Okay then Troy. Come on baby, daddy doesn't want to know that he's going to be a daddy so we'll let him get on with it won't we?"

She stood at the door watching Troy in the driveway. Not moving a muscle. She had a hand protectively over her stomach. Troy turned around slowly, tears in his eyes. He ran at his wife and spun her round. Looking into her eyes, Troy said, "Maybe dreams are a wish that your heart makes."

**Well that's the end of that one. R&R!**

**Plus I might do a sequel which would be mainly linked to the epiloque but would include some of the main story but the issues wouldn't be serious like this one...well not as serious. Let me know if you want some sort of sequel and tell me what you want in it!!!**

**Much Love**

**xoxoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya sorry about this just a little C2 staff alert!!**

**I have 3 staff and have just invited 5 more to join. If you would like to be part of it then submit a review on this chapter/an and I will pick up to 10 people ontop of the five recently invited!**

**check that its not you befroe u apply!!**

**much love**

**HANNAH!**

**XX**


End file.
